Un romance de escándalo
by Casey Selby
Summary: Isabella Swan ha decidido destruir su reputación con tal de no casarse con un hombre que no ama. Sin saber que causará un escándalo que no solo afectara a ella, sino al canalla marqués Edward Masen.


Un romance de escándalo

Casey Selby

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia sí que es mía.

Capítulo 1

Lady Isabella Swan, hija de Charles Swan, duque de Trathen, nació un día de invierno en Inglaterra. Fue un hijo deseado, su padre, cuando se enteró que la duquesa Reneé estaba embarazada hizo un enorme festín donde fue invitada toda la alta sociedad londinense. Se presentaron en la casa de verano de los duques de Trathen en Hampshire. La mayoría presentó sus felicitaciones al duque, puesto que después de casi cinco años de intentar que el primogénito llegara al final la duquesa estaba encinta.

Charles Swan deseaba más que nunca un hijo fuerte, al cual enseñarle a montar, pescar, y presentarlo como un heredero digno del duque de Trathen. Un linaje completo de hombres intachables que anteponían sus deberes ducales a cualquier escándalo que pudiese manchar la reputación. Se casó con Reneé cuando así se lo dictó la buena costumbre. Buscó una esposa atenta, de buena familia y educada para llevar el título, y todo había estado bien hasta que la duquesa mostró problemas para engendrar el heredero que debía venir junto con las obligaciones del matrimonio. Intentaron hasta que se les concedió el embarazo y el duque no podía estar más que emocionado.

Sin embargo, el gusto les duró muy poco cuando la duquesa entró en labor de parto ese día frío y helado. Las carreteras estaban inaccesibles, y el médico tardó más del tiempo esperado en presentarse a asistir a la duquesa. Así, la fatalidad y las pocas fuerzas por un embarazo peligroso la llevaron a la muerte, dejando sumido al duque en una profunda tristeza. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, cuando le presentaron a su primogénito el duque renegó de la mala fortuna que tenía. En lugar de un varón que ocupara el título cuando él muriera, tuvo a una niña: Isabella Marie Swan.

Charles Swan mandó a alejar a la niña de su vista. Nada más verle la cara regordeta, los ojos como dos mieles, y los rizos en la cabeza idénticos a los de la difunta duquesa lo ponía en un estado melancólico que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en odio hacia la niña.

Por lo tanto, el duque dejó a cargo a la pequeña en manos de una nodriza y se marchó a Londres para buscar una nueva esposa y darle un heredero al ducado. Esto no significó que Isabella careciera, fue una niña muy querida por su doncella y su nodriza. Tuvo privilegios como la hija que era de un duque, pero permaneció lejos de Londres y de su padre hasta que fue lo bastante mayor para que el duque la pudiera casar y que le devolviera un poco de lo que había invertido en ella. Charles se casó de nuevo, nunca pudo tener el heredero que tanto quiso, y lo único que pudo aspirar fue a casar bien a sus hijas. Tuvo dos más con su segundo matrimonio. Poco a poco se llenó hasta el cuello de deudas y tenía la fila de cobradores detrás de él.

Fue así que Charles Swan decidió casar a su hija Isabella con un noble viudo que le doblaba en edad a su hija, pero con las arcas llenas de dinero. El conde Marcus Vulturi era un viudo de casi cincuenta años. Y era el mejor partido que Charles pudo haberle buscado a su hija. Era generoso con el duque de Trathen y pagó casi la mitad de sus deudas a cambio de un matrimonio bien concertado con Isabella.

Por eso, Lady Isabella se encontraba en una situación tan vergonzosa. Ninguna dama debía salir sola de un baile con un caballero y menos si tal caballero era de una reputación cuestionable. El marqués de Masen era acusado de haber destrozado la reputación de muchas mujeres. Y por tal motivo fue el elegido para los planes de Isabella. El marqués era tan canalla y descarado que no le importaría arruinarla. No era común que una mujer estuviera interesada en acabar con su reputación, pero Isabella sí que lo deseaba, al menos si con eso lograba cancelar la boda que organizaban para ella. Tenía todo preparado y según su plan nada podía salir mal.

—Sabe que está jugando con fuego —susurró él una vez más mientras le daba un empujón a la puerta con el pie.

Isabella sonrió, intentando que el nerviosismo que sentía no se reflejara en su cara. Edward le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró con sus chispeantes ojos verdes. Si algo reconocía era la belleza de ese hombre. La manera en que torcía el gesto cuando sonreía y los hoyitos que se le formaban en las mejillas.

—Eres cuanto deseo —respondió pegándose a él. Edward la atrajo con fuerza y luego, inspiró de ella hasta besarla despacio. En cuanto Isabella sintió la dulzura de su boca, se sorprendió de la electricidad que la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Edward era un granuja consumado y se recordó eso mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos que le estaba dando. Sus manos bajaron por la cintura y fueron hasta el hueco debajo de sus nalgas. La levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta el escritorio de roble detrás de ellos, que era capaz de reconocer por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre las cortinas.

Estaba disfrutando del momento, pero seguía teniendo miedo de avanzar más allá de lo permitido. Edward comenzó a besar su cuello y aprovechó para cerciorarse de que las ventanas tuviesen puesto el pestillo por fuera. Suspiró de nuevo y repasó su plan en la cabeza, Ángela pondría en alerta a su tía Leah para buscarla, el resto era cuestión de cotilleo.

Edward dio un tirón al escote de su vestido haciendo que sus pechos brincaran. Cuando su boca lamió uno de sus pezones perdió la cabeza por completo. Se dejó arrastrar por la sensación que la consumía. Un ardor crecía en medio de sus piernas y mucho se temía que no podría aplacarlo con nada.

—Déjame que disfrute —la voz suave y sensual de Edward Masen se había tornado ronca. La piel se le erizó, y se sintió desfallecer cuando se agachó frente a ella y levantó el vestido por encima de sus rodillas. Edward dio un tirón a su ropa interior lo que hizo que tuviera que sostenerse con más fuerza del escritorio. Entonces sintió su lengua en la zona más sensible que acababa de saber que tenía.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró cerrando los ojos de placer—. No te detengas.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones amenazó con explotar dentro de ella. Sentía que no podía mantenerse de pie, y entonces, Edward lamió más rápido. Adelantó las caderas hacia él al mismo tiempo que se convulsionaba con el orgasmo que la estaba arrastrando al mismo infierno.

De pronto, el pomo de la puerta dio vueltas. Edward que seguía agachado frente a ella, miró con horror la sombra que se proyectaba debajo.

—Mierda, tenemos que salir de aquí.

La bajó del escritorio y la llevó hasta la ventana. Tiró con fuerza, pero esta no cedió. Isabella dudó en acomodarse el vestido, pero al final pensó que, entre más dramatismo, el escándalo sería mayor.

—Mi suerte no puede ser tan mala —farfulló el marqués tensando los brazos.

—Traigan la maldita llave —escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta. El corazón de Isabella comenzó a correr como loco. Aún sentía los espasmos del orgasmo en su cuerpo y la sensación de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos.

Levantó la mirada para verle. Sus ojos eran de completo horror y desesperación y por primera vez desde que había planeado todo sentía miedo y lástima por el hombre que estaba a su lado. Tal vez había olvidado que también tenía corazón.

Las voces en el exterior fueron creciendo y por debajo de la luz de la puerta adivinó que los invitados se habían plantado en la puerta tal y como había querido. Era cuestión de segundos para que su reputación quedara destrozada al igual que la del hombre que estaba a su lado.

—¿Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —lo escuchó decir.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Edward apretó los puños y le dio un golpe a la pared. Luego volvió a jalonear la ventana sin ningún éxito.

—Que te quede claro que no voy a casarme contigo y que me importa una mierda tu virtud y reputación.

Fue entonces que el pomo de la puerta dio vueltas y se abrió, dando paso a los invitados y al mismo anfitrión de la fiesta.

Más de una dama se tapó la boca por lo que estaba presenciando. No se podía negar nada, puesto que Isabella tenía el vestido revuelto y el corsé a medio amarrar, el cabello enmarañado, y ella misma podía sentir que tenía los labios colorados por la intensidad de los besos de Edward.

Acababa de echar por la borda el linaje y la buena reputación de Charles Swan, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Lady Ángela, su mejor amiga se asomó por entre los invitados que intentaban hacerse paso para ver lo que ocurría. La sonrisa de su amiga la reconfortó, todo iba a estar bien. Lo que ambas habían tramado había resultado y ahora no había marcha atrás.

En cuanto Marcus Vulturi se enteró del escándalo que había protagonizado su prometida, canceló los planes de boda y le exigió a Charles pagarle hasta el último penique que le había dado.

* * *

Hola, espero que le den una oportunidad a este mi pequeño fic. No será muy largo. Es una de las primeras cosas que escribo, y respecto a Dulce Venganza pienso retomarla en unos días.

Si quieren saber más de mi y mis fics pueden encontrarme en facebook como Casey Selby. Nos estamos leyendo y espero me hagan saber qué les parece con un review.


End file.
